


Grabbing a Date

by NeverNothing



Series: Business-AU [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: (nothing new about that), Alternate Universe - College/University, Business Majors, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Heir!Jonghyun, I added the Omake, I tried to be funny but i promise nothing, It's totally innocent, Jjong is a dork, Kibum works at a book store, M/M, and he's incredible pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverNothing/pseuds/NeverNothing
Summary: Time stopped. Jonghyun blanked.Only a hand waved too close to his face for comfort snapped him out of his trance. "Are you listening to me?", he heard Minho say from seemingly far away.Was that an out of body experience?He couldn't see properly, but even with only that short glance Jonghyun was sure he just saw the most beautiful being in existence.Wow, Jonghyun. Clichee, much? Talking about being a romantic. Are you an idiot?"Sorry, I got distracted." He mumbled, strained on the tip of his toes to survey the sea of students again. He did not see who he was looking for. It was hopeless. The crowd had swallowed the nameless beauty.Yes, it seems you are.





	Grabbing a Date

When the new semester started with the cherry blossoms pink glow only a couple of weeks away, spring announced itself and undeniably effected most student’s moods for the better.

Most students, but not Jonghyun.

The day started surprisingly good for him. He managed to get a decent amount of sleep without having to much trouble falling asleep or waking up in the morning, which was unusual. Then he had a nice, moderate breakfast that did not take too much time to prepare. He even left his penthouse apartment at time to pick up Minho without the danger of potentially being late for class. Even something as simple as being able to wear skinny jeans and an oversized T-shirt with biker boots felt like a blessing after wearing only suits and dress shoes for days at a time.

Meeting Minho was relaxing, too, the two of them quickly falling into their normal bicker and banter. Jonghyun might have had trouble keeping his attention on the street in front of him because he was laughing too much and almost caused Minho a little heart attack, but everything went fine and they arrived safely.

"This time," he heard the dark-haired grumble under his breath.  Everything was great.

Things, however, changed as soon as he parked his sports car and exited it.

He should be used to it, to the way people stop their conversation to gape at him and his friends where ever he goes. It has been like that for as long as he can remember. But it seemed like he just could not adjust to it, so the bout of attention always made him feel self-conscious and secretly left his skin crawling.

Nonetheless he acted as if the staring did not bother him. He continued his conversation with Minho without any interruption and made his way alongside the taller one.  _The wonders of unwanted practice,_

he thought sarcastically.

"So there was only a bit of the overtime left, score even," Minho glanced at Jonghyun to check if he was listening. Jonghyun nodded. They were talking about the games he missed because his father dragged him out to another business dinner. "And then they just went all in, every man was part of the attack. Even the goal keeper sorta!"

"That's crazy," Jonghyun commented frowning.

"Right?!" Minho stared at him with wide eyes, which made him look a strange mix of creepy and endearing. Minho was an idiot. "That was one of the most stupid things they could have done! But do you know what was even crazier?" A pause for dramatic effect. "It worked!" He threw up his arms. "They scored and won. Can you believe that?"

Jonghyun grinned at his taller friend, managing to forget the stares. "Would you ever lie to me about football?" He fired back, but did not wait for an answer. "It sucks that I missed it."

"Nah, that can't be helped, can it? There's always a next time."

The brunette just hummed in response and then changed the topic. It had been a long time since they talked about this. "How are things going for you anyway? Still as always?"

"Yep," the other sighed, "my father is as stubborn as ever. At least he allows me to go on with my internship nowadays."

"I really don't understand why he is so against it. My father would gladly kill for a son like you to succeed him. Your grades are a parents dream!"

Minho just shrugged. "Don't know. Something about how people will compare and expect too much." Then he looked at Jonghyun with a cheeky grin. "Not that that is gonna stop me."

The older returned the grin. "Never thought of you otherwise." Looking around he noticed that the campus started to fill with more and more students. Class had to be coming up. "Speaking of grades though, I still need the finance textbook. This class is gonna kick my ass anyway,"

"Well, good luck finding it then. I don't think you'll meet a student willing to give you theirs."

"You sure?", he asked suggestively with raised eyebrows. Minho stared at him for a moment before breaking into uncontrolled laughter. Being shoved against his shoulder by his laughing friend, Jonghyun had a hard time regaining his balance, broad grin in place.

"As if." Minho wheezed once he was able to breath again. "We both know you're the biggest softie and closet romantic there is."

The brunette raised his eyebrows again this time in mock offense. "'Biggest'? What about you or Jinki?"

The younger was finally standing normally again and was looking at him with a look that was comically serious. "Trust me, both Jinki and me have no chance in comparison to you! I mean, do you remember-"

Jonghyun punched the other's bicep playfully to interrupt him. "Yah, stop right there! We promised not to talk about that again! Don't hurt my feelings here! Why did Jinki even tell you about it?"

Minho answered something about the beauty of drunken get-togethers, but the older was no longer listening. Something- or rather someone- in the crowd of students caught his attention. A young man with dark, most likely black hair and pale skin hastily made his way through. He stood out despite the mass. Time stopped. Jonghyun blanked.

Only a hand waved too close to his face for comfort snapped him out of his trance. "Are you listening to me?", he heard Minho say from seemingly far away.  _Was that an out of body experience?_  He couldn't see properly, but even with only that short glance Jonghyun was sure he just saw the most beautiful being in existence. _Wow, Jonghyun. Clichee, much? Talking about being a romantic. Are you an idiot?_

"Sorry, I got distracted." He mumbled, strained on the tip of his toes to survey the sea of students again. He did not see who he was looking for. It was hopeless. The crowd had swallowed the nameless beauty. _Yes, it seems you are._

* * *

About a month and a half later, two weeks after the Sakura trees blossomed and then wilted again, Kibum sat at his place behind a counter, casually flipping through a fashion magazine. He wondered absent-mindedly whether he should start on assignments or if he had some he could do at all. After the start of the new semester and his actual first time being enrolled in a Korean university he quickly found his new routine.

He was currently waiting for his work shift at a little book store to end. Normally he would be hunched over his homework, reading assignments for the next day or going through the notes he just made earlier or the previous day, but he did not feel like doing anything today. Luckily Kibum was still ahead in his studies. And as far as he could tell from the limited time he has been working at the store, business was usually slow, giving him enough time to stay ahead on his studying despite his busy schedule.

Today had been slow, too. Kibum had only attended about five customers in the four and a half hours of his shift, sorted in a few new releases and remodeled the shelfs accordingly. The time to close down the store was drawing near now. The owner of the shop, an old lady that screamed grandmother, started trusting Kibum early on, leaving the shop for him to man in the early evenings and giving him a key to close up on his own.

Sighing he straightened his back and looked around the empty store. He was getting a headache and deemed it appropriate to begin the closing routine.

Returning the fashion magazine back to its proper place and shutting down the computer at the counter, Kibum made his way to the shops backroom. After ascertaining if the second computer was still running and whether any windows were left open- the answer to both thankfully no-, he set out to turn off the lights.

He, however, was interrupted in doing so when he heard a high jingle. It was the entrance announcing a costumer. Kibum furrowed his eyebrows.  _Now?,_

He checked his watch and his frown deepened. _18:34, we are closed._ Nonetheless he proceeded to approach the rude stranger, walking to his place behind the counter and huffing under his breath. _Customer service and all, fucking great._ The lights were already dimmed.

"We are closed." Kibum said without beating around the bush. _Screw customer service._ He looked up to glare at whoever was in front of him and to make another incredibly rude and probably unprofessional remark, but any words died in his throat. _Shit_ , he thought, _of course the guy that comes in has to be attractive._

Brown hair, mussed in the most adorable way- _he must have run here_ , Kibum's mind supplied unhelpfully- and a face that was slightly asymmetrical but pleasing to the eye. The other was wearing a baggy shirt so Kibum could not make out how buff he was, but the dark haired found he did not really care. He was handsome, presumable a bit older than Kibum himself, shorter though.

A look of recognition passed the patron's eyes- _Do I know him?_ \- before an embarrassed grin spread on his face. "I'm sorry", a hand on the back of his neck further stressed how uncomfortable the other was feeling, "but it's really important and won't take long, I swear." He had a nice voice, too.

Kibum stared at him silently for a moment considering the odds. It was his job after all. He sighed in defeat. _This has nothing to do with the fact that he might be attractive. Just normal customer service._ "If it won't take long, go ahead. I might charge you more, though," he smiled, "for inconvenience."

The brunette froze and let out a startled laugh. "That's okay, great actually."

Kibum bit back a snarky comment, instead smiling pleasantly as his job demanded. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Ah, yes," he rummaged through the pockets of his skinny jeans and pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper, handing it to Kibum. "I really need this book as soon as possible."

The younger looked down and frowned as he read the slip of paper. He recognized this book. "This is a textbook for advanced finance", he said out loud.

The other nodded. "Yep."

"Isn't it kinda late to get it now? The semester started more than a month ago." He scrutinized him, suspicious.

The brunette blushed, obviously feeling embarrassed again. "I've been meaning to get it since the start of the semester. Things kept getting in the way though and when I finally had time to look for it no store had it in stock anymore."

"We don't have it either."

He looked crestfallen. "Really? I really need this textbook. I'm gonna fail my class otherwise! Can't you check if you can get it or something?" While talking the older stepped forward, clinging to the edge of the counter hopelessly.

Kibum regarded him with a deadpan and crossed arms. "Look, I know you are desperate, but you said this would be quick. Well, guess you were lying there." He said it without real venom, "I won't", now he turned the black monitor for the other to see, "turn this on again just to check if it can be delivered here."

Instead of seeming offended, the brunette just stared at him with wide eyes. Kibum gave in. Puppy eyes were his weakness.

"But I'm willing to compromise." He grabbed the notepad lying next to the monitor and the pen beside it. "I'll write a note, so that's the first thing to be done tomorrow morning. You'll just have to come back and whoever's here will be able to tell you more. That okay?"

An enthusiastic nod.

"Alright" Kibum said as he finished the note. "Your name?"

"Name?"

"As identification. I'll write your name on it so that my coworkers know this is for you." He explained simply.

The other nodded. "Makes sense." A slight pause and a change in posture. "I'm Jonghyun."

Kibum glanced up, smiling for real this time. "Jonghyun then." The so called returned the smile slowly. "It's a pleasure." He replied surprisingly cocky.

The dark-haired student raised an eyebrow at the other and chuckled. Then he placed the note upon the delivery list, so that it would be seen upon checking on the new arrivals, and weighed it down. A quick glimpse at his watch told him it was getting late. "If that was all." He did not even try to be subtle at this point and luckily the other seemed to get the message.

"Anyway, I should go now." Jonghyun grinned despite being crudely dismissed and made his way to the door before stopping in thought. He turned to Kibum once more and considered him with a startlingly sincere gaze. "Thank you," and gone he was.

Kibum stared at the door a bit longer, surprised. It took him five more minutes until he finished closing up for real and was finally able to go home.

 

* * *

 

Jonghyun smiled dopily as he exited the bookstore and made his way back to the campus for his last lecture of the day. Knowing Minho would be free and too giddy to contain himself, he pulled his mobile out of the poket of his jeans and called his dark-haired friend.

"Choi Minho." The deep voice of his friend answered. So, he was still in his office/ business mode.

"Drop that." Jonghyun laughed. "It's me." Swinging his free arm like a little kid, he could not deny the spring in his step. "You still at your office?"

"Just finishing up, yeah." And as if on cue Jonghyun heard papers rustling. "But I'm good to go. What is it? Don't you have class?"

"Not for about another hour." He looked around the empty streets. The auditory was only about ten minutes away, leaving him with enough time to talk to Minho and to grab food afterwards. "Guess who I just met."

"Ohoo? Don't tell me." Minho actually sounded surprised.

Jonghyun grinned smugly. "Yes."

"Wow. You finally met the guy you have been swooning over since the start of the semester?"

"I would not call it 'swooning' per se." Jonghyun frowned.

"You totally were. "

They stayed silent for a moment.

"Anyway," the older continued ignoring his friend's rebuttal, "we met at the book store you told me to go to. Apparently, he works there."

"Really? Don't think I've ever seen him there," Minho was talking to himself, "but, well, it's been some time since I've been there." Now he seemed to remember who he was talking to, "I guess you weren't hallucinating then..."

"Hallucinating?!" Jonghyun exclaimed in joking indignation. "Of course I didn't! Is that how you think of me?! ... Wait, don't answer that. I don't even want to know."

Minho just laughed. "Did you get your textbook?" He asked then, correctly concluding Jonghyun's reason to visit the book store in the first place. Jonghyun heard a mechanic door close. His friend had to be in the elevator now.

"No, but that's not the point here!" He exhaled exasperatedly, picking up the conversation again. "He is even prettier than the first time I saw him!" He refused to admit that he might have been gushing.

"Are you a teenage girl? Seriously." Minho sighed indulgently and Jonghyun pouted. "It's not like you have only seen him for a few seconds anyway before today," the taller commented.

"But I did see him today! And he even smiled at me, can you believe that?" Jonghyun started a full out rant. "His eyes all scrunched up really cute and I think I saw dimples. Dimples, Minho! Those are like my biggest weakness. I can't believe someone as perfect as him actually exists! He's so cute!" Minho hummed, not really listening but Jonghyun did not care. "I think he even flirted with me!" The brunette remembered the moment and realized something. "Oh my god, I behaved like the biggest idiot!" He groaned at the memory. "What if he thinks I'm stupid now?! Oh my god."

This seemed to catch Minho's attention again. "Wait, wait, wait!", he interrupted Jonghyun hastily. "Calm down." The taller one told his friend and the older could hear the sound of changing gears. He piped up, problem at hand momentarily forgotten.

"Are you driving?", he moved off topic.

Minho clicked his tongue. "I'm on my way to Jinki, you're on the speaker by the way." He answered honestly. "But don't change the topic! Tell me what happened."

Jonghyun sighed, but complied readily. "So I went to the book store after my marketing lecture, ran practically because you know what time my class ends. Besides the professor thought it would be great to prolong it for at least twenty minutes and so many people wanted to talk to me afterwards for some reason. When I got there, the lights were already dimmed but the door was still open, so I thought I'd give it a try... I really need that textbook.. " Jonghyun strayed off.

Minho cleared his throat, telling him get to the point without words, so Jonghyun continued the story. He paused between words and panic began creeping in again. "Oh god, I must have been such a bother!"

"Well, yeah." Minho supplied unhelpfully. "He basically threw you out."

"Minho," Jonghyun whined, "what do I do?"

His friend hummed in thought. "What's his name?"

"Name?" Why did this feel like a deja-vu?

Jonghyun could practically hear Minho's frown through the line together with the stop of the car's engine. _Guess he's at Jinki's now_. "Don't tell me you still don't know his name."

His eyes widened. "Shit," he cursed. "I knew I forgot something."

".... I assume you didn't ask for his number either?"

"No."

"Smooth, Jonghyun." The older was pouting again.

"Help me!", he complained then because this was not fair at all.

"We'll think of something okay? Come over to Jinki's place after your class later. You should get going." Jonghyun glanced at his watch and grimaced. He really should, his lecture started soon and he wandered in the wrong direction.

"Have food ready, I didn't have time to eat." He agreed easily.

"Got'cha. See you then."

"Yup." The call ended.

 

* * *

 

Meeting up with Minho and Jinki did not end up being helpful at all. Eating take-out food, the three of them started playing games and the rest of the evening went downhill from there. After one competition after another and maybe a bit of borderline painful wrestling, they completely forgot time. It was already late in the night when Jonghyun entered his apartment again and he realized they missed to talk about his problem with the nameless beauty.

 

* * *

 

That is why he decided to visit the book store again the next day. Hurriedly packing his stuff he left the lecture hall once his professor officially dismissed the class. As he did yesterday he ignored his car in the parking lot and choose to walk the short distance between the campus and the book store.

A soft jingle announced his entrance as it did the last time, but this time he took a moment to survey his surroundings. There were a few more patrons browsing around the shelves that were immaculately neat but burstingly filled with all kind of books, some modeled to showcase new releases others showing off classics. The counter was only a few steps away entrance with an elderly woman manning it.

Jonghyun returned her greeting with a smile. He let his gaze wander further. On the right side of the store was a seating corner where customers could work or read in peace. This place felt cozy and the brunette felt oddly at ease. He liked it already. One thing- or rather person- was missing though and Jonghyun tried hard to hide his disappointment. _Guess he isn't working right now..._ Nonetheless he made his way to the counter. _I can at least ask about my textbook while I'm here._

"How may I help you?", the elderly woman asked with a friendly smile.

"I came here yesterday but it was past the opening time so I've been told to come here again." Jonghyun scratched his neck slightly embarrassed. "Your coworker left a note? On the name Jonghyun."

The woman's eyes widened slightly as she recognized the name and smiled warmly once again. "Ah, yes." She fumbled with a few papers lying next to the monitor, switched on this time, and pulled out a piece of paper, showing it shortly to Jonghyun. His name with the message beneath was written there in neat letters. _Even his handwriting is pretty._ "I checked whether we could have the book delivered, but even the publisher doesn't offer it anymore." The brunette's face fell.

Noticing the others change in demeanor, the sales assistant was fast to reassure. "Don't worry. I managed to pull some strings and will be able to have it delivered if you want to." Jonghyun nodded so hard his neck hurt. "It will not be delivered before Monday, though. Is that a problem?"

He shook his head this time. "As long as I'll get it before finals are starting, it's alright. You're my life saver, so don't worry!"

"That's quite dramatic." Jonghyun only grinned, "you can come get it sometime next week then."

"Thank you so much!", he replied with a short bow.

"Is there more I can help you with?"

The heir considered his options. The woman seemed nice and benevolent enough. _Should I?_ He decided short-handedly. "Actually, I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me the name of the guy that left the note for me." He smiled hesitant and embarrassed but still charming.

"His name?", the woman asked. _What is it with asking about names these days, geez?_ Jonghyun thought mildly humored, but answered somewhat honestly.

"Yeah, I feel kinda bad about stealing so much of his time yesterday, considering the store was practically closed."

"Oh, I don't think Kibum minded that much. It's part of his job after all." Jonghyun grinned gratefully, understanding the underlying message. _That woman saw right through me, huh?_ Fortunately, she did not seem to mind and even gave Jonghyun his name. _Kibum..._

"Thank you once again. I should get going now."

"I assume I'm going to see you more often soon," the elderly said with a mischievous grin.

Jonghyun laughed. "I sure hope so", and left with a wave.

 

Outside he texted Minho and Jinki, urging them to meet up as soon as possible.

 

* * *

 

Jinki arrived at the cafe Jonghyun told them to come to half an hour later. He was still wearing a suit as he plopped down the seat in front of the brunette.

"Fresh out of another meeting?" He asked sympathetically.

"Yup, it continued through my lunch break. I'm really hungry." His friend revealed, eyeing the displayed food with interest. "I'll get something to eat first, wait a moment." And he was gone again, only leaving his jacket behind.

It took Minho another hour to arrive, as he had been in class when he got Jonghyun's message. He sat down next to Jinki, who at this point had already finished his late lunch, breathlessly with his mobile in hand and stared at the brunette, heavily leaning on the table in front of him. "What happened?"

"Kibum."

His mouth fell open. "What?"

"His name is Kibum."

Minho sank back into his seat and let out a long sigh. "Really? That's all?" He ruffled his hair, dishelving it even more. "Did you ask him that yourself?"

Jonghyun shook his head slowly and slightly embarrassed. "The shop assistant told me."

"...And I ran all the way here thinking it was important, but you didn't even talk to him," Minho mumbled to himself but loud enough for the other two to hear and choose to not reply.

Jinki patted the youngest's shoulder patronizingly. "I don't know why you expected more. 'Kibum' is all he has been talking about recently. It's a big achievement that he finally knows his name."

"I'm here you know," Jonghyun muttered, not sure if he should be offended. He decided not to, no one could be mad at Jinki for long.

"What do you want to do now?", the aforementioned asked conversationally while Minho ordered himself an Americano, content to let the older handle Jonghyun like he always used to.

The brunette mulled over the question and answered honestly. "I'm not so sure about that. I don't think I'll see him at campus again any time soon... It would only be by pure chance and I don't want to wait for it. I mean, I don't even know his major!" He tapped the table as he considered his other options. "So, the only way for me to see him is while he's working... I have my textbook ordered, too." Jonghyun was hesitating.

"And what's stopping you?" was the other's next question.

Jonghyun furrowed his eyebrows. "I don't know his work schedule?!", he replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

"But you saw him just yesterday, didn't you?" Minho commented. “He must've been on shift then."

"Yeah, but it was already after business hours and I don't think it would make a good impression to repeat that."

"How about visiting earlier?"Jinki suggested calmly.

Jonghyun, however, was becoming frustrated. "I've got my only marketing lecture that day. I can't skip it."

"Aren't you free before that, though?" Minho piped up again.

"And what if he isn't working then yet?"

"You won't know unless you try. It's worth a shot, isn't it?" The oldest of the trio persuaded him soothingly.

"I guess." Jonghyun gave in.

 

* * *

 

The following Tuesday and after his first finance class of the week Jonghyun was standing in front of the little bookstore once again. Before he had time to doubt his decision, he entered, hearing the soft jingle of the doorbell once again.

At the counter sat Kibum, hunched over a bunch of papers that were spread across the working space and quickly noting down bits of information he read. Black hair covered his forehead, complimenting his paler complexion and Jonghyun could see frames of glasses shimmering in the light from above. When the other looked up to greet the customer, Jonghyun was pleased to see Kibum's eyes widening slightly behind his glasses. _He recognizes me._ Encouraged Jonghyun strolled over after off-handedly fixing his bag.

"Hey."

"Hey," Kibum replied and straightened from his position with a small smile. "Jonghyun, right?"

 _He even remembers my name._ Jonghyun returned the smile. "That's right. I'm here to get my book?"

"Ah, yes. Wait a moment." Kibum turned to the shelf that held orders and Jonghyun watched him as he searched for the right book.

"Your name is Kibum, isn't it?" The one in question paused slightly, fingers stalling on the shelf, and angled his face to look at him again.

"It is." He affirmed. "How do you know?" His face was open, eyes shining in curiosity that his glasses empathized even more. At the sight Jonghyun felt his breath catch and his thoughts stutter. For some reason, he wanted to curse at Minho.

Once his mind finally caught up, he let out an embarrassed laugh. "Your coworker, I think, told me when I ordered the book."

Kibum hummed and returned to focus on the shelf. "It must've been the owner then." He mumbled more to himself.

 _The old lady is the owner, huh?_ Jonghyun remembered their parting and a grin spread across his face. "Maybe. I asked for it, though, if that makes any difference." He admitted.

This did seem to surprise Kibum, who just found what he was looking for. "Really?" Book in hand he shifted back to his previous place at the counter and asked: "Why?"

"Why?" Jonghyun repeated and leaned against the other side of the counter. "Because I wanted to know more about you, of course. I've been hoping to see you here."

"Oh?" Kibum smiled with one eyebrow carefully raised. "I don't suppose you asked about my shift, too?"

Jonghyun laughed. "Actually, I did not." He grinned and continued playfully. "It took an emergency meeting with a couple of friends to figure out now would be my best shot."

Kibum laughed and Jonghyun could see a hint of dimples in it. Why did he suddenly feel so giddy?

"Well, congrats, then. Here I am." The dark-haired man replied amusedly.

"I must be blessed." Jonghyun smirked at their banter, secretly wondering how serious he was in reality.

"Anyway," Kibum moved on as he laid Jonghyun's textbook on the counter. "It's good that we meet again." He said while he crumpled up a note that had been sticked to the book before sliding it the brunette.

Jonghyun willed himself not to be too hopeful and cocked his head to the side. "How so?" He asked sincerely curious and pulled out his wallet to pay.

"I've been meaning to apologize. I should not have behaved the way I did, not to a customer at least." Kibum showed him the wrinkled note in his hand casually. "I wanted to leave a message but it's better to do in person. I'm sorry for my behavior the other day. It was unprofessional."

The shorter blinked at the other speechlessly. "N-No, no no!" He sputtered then. "I'm the one who should apologize! The store was already closed but I held you up when you probably had different things to do. I'm sorry, too."

Kibum frowned. "There's no need for you to be sorry, you know? It's my job."

"I know, I know." Jonghyun sighed. "I still feel bad for it, though." Then he looked at the other with the best puppy eyes he could manage. "Let me make it up to you?"

He could see the taller hesitating over the vague offer and hurried to elaborate. "Like let me buy you lunch or something?" Kibum was still hesitating. "...Or is that no good?" Jonghyun did not even try to hide his disappointment.

This, however, seemed to kick Kibum's gears into motion again. "It's not like that." He started slowly.

Jonghyun's thoughts halted once again when he saw the shy smile that made his way onto the other's face. Dimples more pronounced than he has seen before and, was Kibum blushing? The brunette could not help but stare unabashedly. _Shit, how can a human be so pretty?_

"I would like it, actually."

It took Jonghyun longer than it probably should to comprehend Kibum's word. "Really?!" He reaffirmed breathlessly and did not bother to fight the giddy excitement he felt when the other nodded with a bright smile.

"Yeah." Kibum looked down onto the wooden counter then. "But I'm kinda busy, so I'm not sure it could be any time soon."

"That's no problem!" Jonghyun really could not hide his excitement. "I'll make time if I have to."

Kibum's head snapped up hearing that. He glared at Jonghyun "Don't you dare even thinking about ditching class just to spend time with me."

Jonghyun just laughed and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. No skipping class then." He grinned. "We'll manage anyway."

* * *

_OMAKE_

"Hey, umm." Jonghyun watched Kibum, who had propped himself up on the counter the brunette had been leaning against as comfortable as possible while they were talking. "My next lecture is coming up." He wanted to put off their parting.

Kibum nodded and straightened again. "So that's why you were late." He just commented and Jonghyun just grinned. Then he remembered the time.

"Yeah. I should leave now."

"Yeah."

Reluctantly he made his way to the exit still stalling for time.

"Hey, Jonghyun." Kibum called him back when he reached the door.

Jonghyun looked at the other confused, albeit slightly hopeful. Kibum, however, just pointed at the textbook that was still lying on the counter and asked with a deadpan:

"Aren’t you goinig to pay for that?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well... This is a start, I guess?  
> I made up this whole AU... I'm not sure, though, how much of it I'm actually going to write- I take ages, so don't get your hopes up.
> 
> I'm new to this.. Criticism would be appreciated!  
> Have a nice day~
> 
> Edit: I added the Omake, since i feel like I'm gonna reference that situation a lot- and hey, the second part is out, if anyone doesn't know yet. (: Me, Out.


End file.
